User talk:TurtleShroom
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mario Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MarioKartWiiFan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Orange Yoda (Talk) 20:08, October 8, 2009 Hey, can you please tell me why demons aren't allowed? Seeing that it is kinda my article, I was wondering.--'Shade' 11:40, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Redirects to MW It seems to be broken. Ask wikia to see if you can have a namespace redirect. (It'd be nice for the CP wikias, as we could use fanon:, cpw:, etc. And I'll give you amboxes with Mario Characters as the images, as well as navboxes. My job is usually to give wikis a start in templates and article management. I don't think we should have article quality either, the reader shoulddecide wether they like it or not, rather than being told. And yes, I am a Mario fan - wanna family for Martin? --ZW I am Christian too. Oh, and Parax is indeed a Demon, but he is somewhat "unique", because he is the only demon who is not evil.--'Shade' 16:10, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey, before you add a category, can you please ask me if it is true before it is put there? Like that one about Koopa Jr., how the category says he is in Bowser's Family, even though he is not.--'Shade' 19:17, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Can't find the page. It's a redlink.--'Shade' 20:27, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Question know my Parax article? Well, would it be alright if i added some of his life from the star wars universe to the article here? I went to SW fanon, made the article, and planned to fix it up, but it got deleted without a second thought. I am wondering if it is ok to put the sw part of his life in the article on Mario Fanon(there is not that much about him in the star wars universe, so I won't put too much). Just wondering.--'Shade' 22:46, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I won't be using those types of words. The only Star Wars related words that will be in it are Clone, Imperial, Rex, Gree, and Cody, which isn't that much.--'Shade' 11:57, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Requests Should we make some rules on the Requests for adminship once your nomination is over?(ie, IPs can't vote, as they may be the nominee, required number of votes, length of nomination, but that can be used for right now if you'd like, etc.) Many wikis have those types of rules, so a few rules on the requests page could help improve a little bit.--'Shade' 11:46, October 31, 2009 (UTC) that seems good.--'Shade' 13:00, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Hello, I have made you an admin here, good luck and use your rights well! I think its a great idea to work on community guidelines for accessing rights. Cheers, --Sarah (talk 19:45, December 15, 2009 (UTC) *Ahem* You should go ask staff or a helper for your b'crat rights. It's been a full month/30 days since you requested, and that is usually the time people get their rights.--'Shade' 12:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I'm sure it is time for you to get your rights. No, I am not telling you this because of me getting them too, I am telling you because it has been more than a month since the request, you have several supports, and we already have people removing content from pages. We need someone to help take care of this place.--'Shade' 15:01, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats on the admin rights! Oh, and we have a vandal here removing content from pages.--'Shade' 23:34, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Unneeded page? This page is named after an already created game and kinda based off the real game. Should it be deleted?--'Shade' 21:56, January 13, 2010 (UTC) So have you checked?--'Shade' 20:02, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Hi It's Me Micool26. I like the mario series also including Luigi. I started making articles In fantendo. I made more than 1,000 edits ther. If you need any help just ask me. Sincerely Micool26 PS: How old are you? Just wondering. I am 13 It's kind of emberassing. Do you want to join FanCharacters Wiki? Click this number link and you can see it.http://createyourownfancaharacterarticles.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome If you like it you can join and put your own fan characters there. Please tell me your answer. Micool26 Dark Where? Mind making a page just like you did for Mushroom Kingdom for the Dark Land? Sincerely, the 00:32, February 19, 2010 (UTC) S'why I posted above :P. So, you up to it? 21:55, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. For some reason, I never got the message saying I had a message. Sorry I never replied. 23:33, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Super Smash Bros. Beatdown! You know how you're kinda working on the Basketball game? Can you help me with this one? I've run out of ideas.... And I need someone to program it. If I have the wrong person, please direct me to someone else. Really all I need is someone to give me ideas for characters 'n' stuff. Thanks man, 23:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks alot, man. I have Shade on the job too. I have Toad, Goomba, Boo, Koopa, and Shy Guy down anyway. Heh, thanks for the help, in any case. 20:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Pages Go into Candidates for deletion (I can't put a link. The wiki thinks that the page is marked for deletion -_- when I do put a link). There are pages that are non-fanon, gibberish, and/or unwanted or unneeded. An example is Dry Bones--'Shade' 15:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Someone made two more, ones that don't belong as fanon. Goombario and Boom-Boom are examples--'Shade' 12:47, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Main Menu The Main Menu needs to be moved to Main Page. -Super Skywalker 22:58, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate page This is an exact copy of the original Featured Article page. It is easy to see this, as the one in the beginning of my "report" was made in May, but the other one was made in December. To make a long story short: Can you deleteThis duplicate page?--'Shade' 12:30, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Deletion You should check the Canidates for Deletion. It has some articles. —Super (Republic Holovision) 21:34, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Marvin Your page, President Marvin, is pritty good and original. I believe it should be a Featured Article. —Super ® (Republic Holovision) 00:57, July 11, 2010 (UTC) *May I have permission to nominate it? Also, I'm voting my article, Warp Pipe Corporation, as a Faetured Article, so don't forget to vote!—Super ® (Republic Holovision) 20:18, July 19, 2010 (UTC) User with unacceptable Username unacceptable userame. Wikia doesn't allow names saying that things suck. However, considering he's done helpful edits, maybe you can tell him to make a new account, and that you're going to block the original?--'Shade' 12:30, July 30, 2010 (UTC) It's my username, get used to it! Shy Guys Suck 12:50, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Infobox The article, Marvin McNight could use an infobox. I made one just for that cause. Use the Template:Character Infobox2 with the page, and use the current image and the caption opn the infobox, if you want. Also I can myself if you tell me to. —Super ® (Republic Holovision) 19:17, August 3, 2010 (UTC) *Also may I have permission to use Marvin in some of my articles, like Warp Pipe Corporation and Cody Tran and add on to your article: Marvin McNight freely? —Super ® (Republic Holovision) 16:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Asian Media: Fanon I'd like to recruit you to my Fanon Company: Asian Media: Fanon. This means you are an employer and we work together on fanon Projects and Articles this gives you editting access to all my article, and if you want I'll be able to edit your articles (only if you want for me to edit them). This mean we can bypass each other's Property Templates. This is serious business. Write back soon. —Super ® (Republic Holovision) 03:41, August 21, 2010 (UTC) IP who won't stop A few weeks earlier, an IP user was constantly adding Villains categories to hero pages and Heroes categories to villain pages, as well as adding information to make them look like villains. I undid them several times, and after a couple weeks, I asked him to read our doctrine, and he stopped. Not too long after-wards, another IP started doing the same thing. I'm getting the feeling they are the same person, whether using an IP scrambler, or waiting for their IPs to change, as IP addresses have the tendency to change. Please look into this, because I don't want to keep undoing these edits.--'Shade' 13:28, August 29, 2010 (UTC) WPC II I really need one more election for the Warp Pipe Corporation to become a featured article. Please vote now!!! :D Inactivity You have quite some stuff to do, including deleting a few marked pages, and doing something about a guy who's IP apparently keeps changing.-'Shade' 22:05, September 29, 2010 (UTC) All that needs to be done is that a few articles on Category: Candidates for Deletion require being deleted.--'Shade' 19:05, September 30, 2010 (UTC) More... what's the nice word? Anyways, Wario Story, Gallery:WPC Headquarters, Jo'an Stargazer, Hammer Brother, and Character list have all been marked for deletion by Super Skywalker and I.--'Shade' 23:59, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Wikia's New Look Wikia's New Look looks Good in some areas, while making some other areas of Super Mario Fanon look bad. Other wikis, such as Star Wars Fanon, have good backgrounds and logos that make them look awesome. We need to improve our Wiki to make it looks like theirs. I can make a good background myself (a shot from NSMB) for this Wiki as long as you now how to make it a Background, or we can vote for the best picture that could work as a background. We don't to get it done imidietely. Wow! I can't believe you put that Christian message in your signature. I'm Christian, too, and I love that you did that. No matter what anyone tells you, don't remove it! [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] PS. I'm a newcomer to this Wiki, but expect to see my signature more often. I put it after all my work, except pages I simply edited. Hi. I'm new. Not to wikis in particular, just this one. ^^ But I created the Maria and Linda pages. See ya. Oh, why did I type Gwen's faaaaaace? 05:48, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Cody Tran My article, Cody Tran, is now up for nomination as a Featured Article. Please Vote now! ;) d00000d Welcome back TS. :D-- 19:36, May 28, 2014 (UTC)